


Finn in the Middle

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 25 Days of Damerey, DameRey, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, JediPilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Finn finds himself unexpectedly having to play the middle man between his two best friends.





	Finn in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of 25 Days of Damerey

“Is he still in there?” Finn asked Chewbacca as he passed the Wookie on the narrow walkway to the Millenium Falcon’s cockpit. He received what sounded like an affirmative low growl, Chewie raising his hairy arms in resignation. Finn sighed and walked into the cockpit, not bothering to knock. 

As he had been in the past several hours, Commander Poe Dameron still sat on the captain’s chair, staring out as streaks of hyperspace zoomed outside. Finn leaned against the back of the co-pilot’s chair and watched his friend in silence, giving the other man ample time to register his presence. When Poe did not move, Finn cleared his throat. Still no movement from Poe.

“Poe.” He finally spoke up, his tone neutral. “Look, man…”

“You don’t have to apologize, Finn,” Poe interrupted, tearing his eyes away from the window. His eyes were weary, matching his tone. “Everything you said was right.”

“No, they’re not,” Finn shook his head. “I was upset. But I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, and that’s not the way to talk to your commanding officer, or your friend.”

“I shouldn’t even be an officer, and I totally get it if you don’t count me as a friend after what I’ve done.”

“No,” Finn said, more firmly this time. “You are my friend, you are my commanding officer. I…I just got caught up in the heat of the moment and I should’ve exercised better self-control.” Finn sighed and settled on Chewie’s seat. “But this is Rey, you know? I can’t help it, but I feel responsible for her.”

“I know,” Poe agreed. “But this time, responsibility’s all on me. I shouldn’t have –“

“Stop, Poe,” Finn held a hand. “I know I said those things, but I also know I didn’t exactly objected when you told the General that she was ready for this. And, let’s face it, this is Rey we’re talking about,” Finn pointed out again. “In the end, it wouldn’t matter what anyone said. She would’ve done what she set her mind to do.”

Poe managed to give his friend a wry smile. “You’re right. It still doesn’t sit right with me how maybe I was too hasty to clear her for this. Maybe this could’ve been avoided if I spent more time training her, or if I asked someone else like Snap to assess her.”

“Snap doesn’t know her as well as you do,” Finn said. “And he probably would’ve made the same assessment. I’ve overheard him more than once say that she’s way ready for missions like this, and that you were just extending the training to spend more time with her.” Finn stood up and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Not that I blame you. And I don’t think she minded, either.”

“That’s the problem,” Poe covered his face with his hands. “I should’ve known better. I should’ve been more objective, more professional about this whole thing. Now she’s crashed into some forsaken planet because I got distracted.”

“Distracted, huh?” Finn couldn’t help but smile. For the past year, he had watched his friends grow closer, but neither admitted there was more to it, until now. Poe actually did not have to say anything, his reaction to the news that Rey crashed was far more telling than any words. Finn, and everyone else who was in command to witness that, knew that it was more than just a commanding officer’s concern for a subordinate, and definitely more than just friendly concern. The man was just about to abandon everything and jump into an x-wing to go after Rey, had not General Organa sternly held him back. Finn did not help, instead accusing Poe for clearing Rey before she was ready, when he knew deep down that his fear for her made him want to put the blame on someone but her.

“We’re nearly there,” Poe spoke up as a light began blinking on the console in front of him. “Better get Chewie and buckle up.”

Finn nodded and stood up. He paused at the doorway and looked back to his friend. “We have to believe she’s all right, Poe,” he said softly. “The General does, but we have to, as well.”

“I hope you’re right, buddy,” Poe replied, already focusing on the controls in front of him. “Please be right.”

*****

They found the downed x-wing easily enough, but there was no sign of Rey or R2D2, who had appointed itself as Rey’s permanent astromech, in the immediate periphery. Leaving Chewie on the Falcon, Poe and Finn set off to look for their friend. They haven’t ventured far when the sound of blaster fire drew them to a rocky area in the woods. Unholstering their weapons, they crept towards the direction of the fight. It wasn’t long before they could see from their vantage point how the shots seem to be directed to a boulder east of them, both men exchanging silent knowing glances – Rey and Artoo had backed themselves to that corner, and with only a sporadic blaster shot coming from behind the boulder, it looked like she was running out of ammo. Poe activated his communicator and managed to connect to Artoo, who confirmed that they were behind the big rock. With Finn being the better shot, Poe crept to the boulder as Finn provided cover. He found Rey leaning wearily against the rock, the blood soaking a sickeningly large area of the left leg of her flightsuit. 

“You came for me!” Rey greeted Poe as he dropped to his knees beside her. “I wasn’t sure if the mayday call went through!”

“’Course we did,” Poe replied, silently saying a brief prayer of thanks that she’s alive and talking. “How bad?” he asked, one hand already grasping the one she held out to him. 

“Didn’t reach the bone, I think,” Rey winced as she tried to get up. Poe slung her arm over his neck, not letting go of her hand, and wrapped his other arm around her waist as he hoisted her to her feet. Rey tried to put some weight on her left leg, but the pain made her hiss, falling against Poe. He secured his hold on her waist, and looked over his shoulder, to where Artoo was watching them. “Artoo, buddy, you go ahead, we’ll be right behind you. Chewie’s waiting near the x-wing.”

Artoo beeped affirmative and set off, surprisingly agile as it negotiated the uneven terrain. Poe turned to Rey and explained, “Leia sent me and Finn on the Falcon to get you, and of course, Chewie refused to stay behind.” He nodded to the direction where he left Finn. “You ready?”

Rey nodded, squeezing Poe’s hand. He gave a quick peck on her temple, before letting go of her hand briefly to get his blaster. He passed the blaster to her. “Think you can shoot with your left hand? Finn’s covering, but just shoot if any unfriendlies come too close.”

“Got it, let’s go, Commander,” Rey replied with a soft smile, blaster secure on her hand. Poe grabbed her other hand again, and with his arm tight around her waist, half carried her as they made their way back to where Finn was. 

“Go, go, go,” Finn motioned as they approached him. “I got your six!”

Slowly, the trio made their way back , Finn’s accurate shooting discouraging anyone from following them. As they passed the broken x-wing, Rey suddenly stopped, making both men look at her. “Wait! The portable drive, I hid it in the cockpit! We have to get it!”

“No time for that now,” Poe replied tersely, pulling her firmly to get her to start walking again.

“No, we have to get it!” Rey insisted. “I had to eject before I could grab it. That was what the whole mission was for!”

“Where in the cockpit?” Finn asked, already heading to the x-wing. “You guys go ahead to the Falcon, I’ll get it!”

“Jammed underneath the navigating panel,” Rey explained, finally moving with Poe towards the Falcon.

“Which one’s the navigating panel?” Finn’s voice came from the cockpit.

“Right side, top-most display!” Rey called and at the same time Poe yelled, “Upper right corner!”

“Of course the only non-pilot had to be the one to get it,” Finn muttered, trying to figure out how to dislodge the panel. When it wouldn’t budge after a few tries, he grunted and gave it one big pull, dislodging the entire right portion of the console. He grabbed the whole thing anyway, and rushed to join his friends on their waiting ship. The ramp started to come up as soon as he was safely inside the Falcon. Poe nearly ran into him as he stormed out of the captain’s quarters, no doubt heading to the cockpit after seeing to it that Rey was settled. He gave Finn a surprised look when he saw him holding half of the x-wing’s console. 

“I was in rush,” Finn shrugged, as his friend hurried towards the cockpit. Finn decided to forego his seat in the cockpit and instead went to sit with Rey. To his astonishment, he found Rey sulking on the captain’s bunk. “What’s wrong?”

“He was…hovering,” she rolled her eyes. “I asked him to take me to the cockpit, but he wouldn’t, and then he was insisting on using bacta for my wounds!”

“And why was that so wrong?” Finn asked warily. He was gone for barely five minutes, and already, his friends were reminding him of their complicated relationship. 

“They’re not that bad,” Rey replied. “The blood just makes them look bad.”

“You could barely walk,” Finn pointed out testily. He knew he was walking on thin ice with Rey upset like this, but he was with Poe on this one. Rey was one tough cookie, but sometimes, she needs to realize that she now has people to look after her and there’s no shame in letting them help her.

“I’ll be fine,” she sulked. “I’ve had worse. And as much as I’m grateful you guys came to get me, there’s no need to fuss over me.”

“Jeez, Rey,” Finn rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome. As much as I’m glad to have you back, sometimes, you just really make it hard. He was just worried, I was worried! You think you can let us get rid of some of the worry by letting us to help you?” He nodded to the med kit that was undoubtly abandoned by Poe beside the bed. “At least use some bacta. And get some rest.”

Rey looked at Finn obstinately. “I’ll rest. No need to waste bacta.”

“Bacta AND rest,” Finn said firmly. “If you don’t, I’ll get Poe back in here once we’re in hyperspace and I’m pretty sure…”

“Fine, I’ll use the kriffing bacta,” Rey grumbled, finally relenting. She sighed. “I’m sorry I sound like an ungrateful ass. I’m just not used to this, you know? It is already a big deal for me that you all went back to get me, and I don’t want to cause any more inconvenience.” She gave Finn a small smile. “Thank you. Thanks also for not hovering like our fearless commander.”

Finn gave her a small smile in return, setting down the half-console next to the bunk. “You gotta give that guy a break. He’s been in a bad state since we found out about your crash, nearly went out of his mind with the guilt and worry.”

“Poe?” Rey asked incredulously. “Poe felt guilty and worried?” She looked at Finn more closely. “Were you also feeling guilty and worried?”

“Didn’t I just tell you we both were worried?” Finn sighed. “Of course I was. You’re like the closest thing I have to a sister, much like Poe is like a brother to me. It’s like we’re family, and we look out for each other. That’s why we felt guilty and worried. Although I think how Poe feels about you is so much more than just like that.”

“You think?”

“Yeah,” Finn nodded. “He really cares about you, more than just a friend, and he’s definitely attracted to you.”

“Oh.” Rey was silent for a few moments. “How did you know?”

“He practically admitted it, when he was at the height of worrying about you. I’ve seen you two together, and I think you feel the same way about him.”

“I don’t know how I feel about him,” Rey admitted. “He infuriates me a lot, but I don’t quite feel right when he’s not around. Does that make any sense?”

“You mean you miss him when he’s not around, so you’d just put up with him rather than not have him around?”

“I guess – yes, that’s exactly it,” Rey’s eyes lit up with the epiphany.

Finn stood up with a smile. “Then you gotta give that guy a break, before you break each other’s hearts.” He gestured at the med kit again. “Now, enough talking and get some bacta on your wounds. Then rest.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make sure that Poe doesn’t mess this up with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Day 3


End file.
